Leotards and Eating Disorders
by FictionGirl1996
Summary: As Worlds starts getting closer, how will Kaylie deal with her eating disorder and how will Lauren and Payson help her recover. Will they all make it on the world team, and be one step closer to going to the Olympics?
1. Chapter 1

Four months before world trials- Kaylie's story:

I haven't eaten anything in a couple of days...and I feel GREAT! Whoever said that you need food to live needs their head testing. I feel much better without it then I did when my mom and dad made me eat three meals a day. I didn't choose to not eat on purpose-well I sort of did, I will get to that in a minute- I just don't feel the urge to eat anymore. Food makes me feel sick and worse of all it makes me feel fat. I feel like a balloon that has had so much air in it that it is about to explode, and I want to lose weight... not put a thousand calories on.

Back to the issue of choosing not to eat. The reason I stopped eating because nobody thinks I am talented at gymnastics. I may not be as powerful as Payson and as sexy as Lauren, but I am good at what I do. I have worked hard everday since I was five years old and my hardwork has paid of. I am the current National champion and the only gymnast in the world to beat Genji Cho for a gold medal. That sounds like an accomplishment to me. I want to be able to perform some of the hardest moves in the sport and also to be able to rival the best gymnasts past and present and for that I need to be skinny. And if you could see me now you would know that I am far from skinny. I have thunder thighs and several layers of fat all over my body. When I don't eat I feel in control and a thousand times better than myself. That is because I can feel a part of the fat on my body decreasing.

Great! Its time for me to go to the gym and another chance for people to see how fat I am. I walked over to my oversized wardrobe (Thanks mom) and grabbed the first leotard that I could find. What a suprise! It is pink. Pink leotards are my signature style now and everybody always brings that fact up. Its not my fault the only colour my mom would buy was pink! Although, I have a few Leotards that are different colours, but when I wear them to practice, someone is guaranteed to ask me why im not wearing pink or they think that something is wrong. I mean come on people! Its not like I am obsessed with the colour pink and it is the only colour that I will wear. Anyway I better get changed. I pulled off my shorts and replaced them with my leotard. I then took off my tank top and pulled the straps on my leo over my shoulders. After quickly putting on a tracksuit I grabbed my gym bag and ran downstairs.

As per usual, my dad was shouting at old footage of himself playing baseball and my mom...ha...she had obviously gone out to do her second favourite hobby in life...shopping! I said a quick goodbye to my father and then ran outside to my BMW Convertible. It was a present off my parents for my sixteenth birthday. They suprised me with it at my birthday party with Leo sat in the drivers seat,grinning from ear to ear. I screamed in delight and then rushed to my new car faster than I have ever ran in my life. "This is the best present ever!" I shouted back to my parents who were across our huge driveway smiling back at me and im sure they had tears in their eyes, although, I doubt they will ever admit that. Before I could even reach out to grab the door handle of my car, I suddenly became dizzy and collapsed onto the concrete floor under me. I placed the back of my hand on my forehead and took a few deep breaths before standing up and getting into my car. I really hope my dad didn't see that, but I am alreacy late to the gym and to be honest I don't think he will be able to peel himself off the couch for a while, so I think I am safe.

As soon as I entered the gym I could instantley tell that It was going to be a long and hard day. Sacha was already shouting to a few girls to work harder and everyone in the gym had sweat dripping off their faces. Trust me It was not a good luck. I walked over to the front of the parents viewing area and put my bag down next to Payson and Laurens. I could feel Sachas eyes watching me, like he was ready to shout at me for standing still, even though, I had only been there for less than a minute. Not wanting to waste another minute of practice, I took off my tracksuit and trainers and walked over to where Payson and Lauren were stretching on the mats. I didn't even get chance to say hi or start to stretch before Sacha was on my back. "Kaylie!" he shouted "Let's see your bars." I gave a small smile to the girls, knowing that they would have liked to catchup on gossip as we usually do every morning, and then walked over to the uneven bars where Sacha was waiting for me. After I had chalked up I walked three-quaters of the end of the mat and took in a deep breath. I was about to attempt a double arabian mount, and this was only the second time that I had tried it. Genji Cho is the only gymnast that can perform the skill and I am going to make sure that I am the second and that I can execute it better than her. After a second or too of deep breaths I saluted and began to ran towards the springboard. The double arabian was no challange, as I executed it better than I did the first time and then I began to perform the rest of my routine. It started off perfectly, untill halfway through my routine, I began to feel dizzy and sick. Before I had chance to swing over to the lower bar,my dizziness took over and I missed the bar and plummeted to the ground.

The last thing I heard was Sacha, Lauren and Payson screaming my name...before darkness took over and I was no longer conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV:

It was so quiet in the gym you could hear a pin drop. Everyone in the gym stopped and looked at Kaylie at the same time.

"Kaylie?" Sasha asked "Can you hear me?"

"Kay wake up!" Lauren shouted through her tears.

Payson couldn't speak. The incident had shocked her and confused her at the same time. She knew something was wrong and she felt guilty for not realising it before this had happened. She didn't know what to do or was going to happen next. Is Kaylie okay? Will she have to stop gymnastics? Will this affect their chances of going to the olympics? These questions scared her and she is not sure whether or not she wants to hear the answers.

Payson and Lauren continued to shake and talk to Kaylie in order to wake her up. Sasha noticed that everyone in the gym (Including the usually overly chatty and coffee drinking parents) had stopped what they were doing and were staring gormlessley back at him and the trio. "Get back to work!" be bellowed "NOW!" he added when he realised no one had moved.

Meanwhile, Kaylie was conscious and put both hands over her eyes to hide her embarrasment. "Im so glad your okay Kay" Lauren told her

"Yeah, Kaylie you had us all worried" added Payson

"What happened?" asked Kaylie

"You fell off the bars" Sasha informed her

"Oh my god, how embarrasing" Kaylie replied

Not wanting to embarras herself anymore, Kaylie tried to sit up, but was pushed down against the mat by Sasha. "Stay there Kaylie, the medic is coming to check you out"

"WHAT?" Kaylie shouted "Im fine...I dont need to see a medic" she insisted

"But you fell off the bars Kaylie and that NEVER happens, you might have an injury" Payson told her

"Trust me Pay, everythings fine I just didn't chalk up enough...I will be fine don't worry about me"

"Kaylie are you sure everythings okay?" Sasha asked to make sure that she was alright and that this was not going to happen again

"Im fine,now please can I get up and get back to my training" Kaylie reasurred him

"Okay,but be careful and make sure that someone is there to spot you if you go on bars again" Sasha stated

"Great, thanks Sacha I will make sure I do" said Kaylie happily

Across the gym watched Austin who watched what had just happened in disbelief. _Is he blind? _ Austin thought to himself. _I mean you must be stupid to look at her and realise that something is wrong._

It was true. Most people looking at Kaylie that she was seriously underweight. Her ribs and bones have become visible through her leotards and clothes. So much so that she had to start wearing extra layers to hide it. Also, her skin has become deathly pale and dry. She had started to look ill all the time and that wasn't something that you can hide easily. Especially when you are in the to top it of she had the shakes. Badly. Austin noticed it at practice a couple of days ago when he was filming Kaylies vault on the practice camera.

-FLASHBACK-

_Austin was using the practice cam to film his parallel bars routine, when Kaylie rushed over to him and asked- not in the politest way- for the camera_

_"Not bad" She told him_

_"I love pleasing my fans" He replied_

_"Well, your fans wanna know if you can share the practice cam... that is if you are done looking at yourself"_

_"I will never be done looking at myself" He stated_

_Kaylie raised her eyebrows in response. "Do you want me to shoot you?" He asked_

_"Okay" She replied "But only cause its vault, and I need you to follow my run"_

_"Im your man" Austin replied quickly "Your camera man that is" he added. Austin followed Kaylie over to the vault. As she prepared herself he got the camera ready and said "You're my muse, let's see it"_

_As he brought the camera up to his eyes and looked into it, he noticed that Kaylies hands were shaking uncontrollably straight away. Kaylie tried to hide it by closing her hand into a fist. However, Austin did notice and it was hard to miss the shoch on his face. Before he could think or say anything else, Kaylie ran towards the vault and performed her routine on the apparatus well. As she was walking away, Kaylie held onto the vault to steady herself before carrying on and and continuing to act like nothing had happened. Much to Austin's horror. He moved the camera from his eyes and continued to be shocked as he turned the camera off. He walked back over to the parallel bars, placed the camera back on the stand, and then carried on with his practice. Not before shaking his head of course._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Austin vowed to stop Kaylie before she went too far


End file.
